


I finally caught you!

by shipsheep



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsheep/pseuds/shipsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker is thrilled about his last big catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I finally caught you!

A few mechanical, almost happy sounds were audible above the constant murmur of a high-pitched melody. The only light source in this glum room is a flickering desk lamp dangling from its cord. The Joker licked his lips tentatively and balled his fist in the damp, brown hair of the beat up head to his feet.  
“No bats in this cave!” he mumbled, lifting the head up by its hair.  
“But I finally caught you!” Never was his smile so sincere.  
“I caught Mewtwo! I caught them all!” He kissed the head before he dropped it and it rolled away.


End file.
